Amor de alquiler
by lady bellatrix black
Summary: Que te inviten a la boda de tus mejores amigos con tu nueva pareja suena a un plan perfecto. No parece ser el caso de Hermione, Ginny es la hermana del hombre que le rompio el corazon y su nueva pareja en realidad no existe. Que suerte para ella contar con un rubio sexy dispuesto a alquilar su amor.


**Amor de alquiler.**

 **Capitulo 1**

Definitivamente no era de esas personas que se caracterizaban por proyectar su futuro a largo plazo. Tal vez, vivir mucho tiempo de su vida esperando, viviendo y sobreviviendo a una guerra la condiciono'. Pero, de algo estaba segura, jamás, hubiese creído que recibir la invitación a la boda de su mejor amigo la arrastrara a un bar, a un martini y a una necesidad desesperada de encontrar una vía de escape.

Harry y Ginny eran sus seres queridos, de los más apreciados, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era asistir a su unión- _Gracias Ron-_ pensó. En realidad, lo cierto era que el pelirrojo no la había impulsado a mentir, fue su orgullo herido. Hermione era una persona madura, demasiado, pero como toda persona cometía errores, impulsos y eso fue lo que sucedió esa última tarde de primavera que decidió visitar a sus amigos y se encontró con Ron.

Claro que existía una forma de salir airosa de aquello, podría decir que ya no estaba en pareja, que no había funcionado- _como nada en mi vida-_ se recordó. El problema era nuevamente Ron. Estaría allí. Su orgullo no soportaría rebajarse nuevamente ante él. Bastante tuvo con su rostro de incredibilidad cuando dijo que estaba conociendo a alguien. Sólo con recordar su mirada inquisitiva, buscando la mentira en su rostro, le hervía la sangre.

-Estoy perdida—

-Pero eso no es ninguna novedad Granger—No fue consciente que hablo' en voz alta hasta que escucho un arrastrar de palabras que sabía conocía de algún lado. Al mirar a su costado se encontró con la última persona que creyó podía llegar a ver en un bar muggle.

-Malfoy—El aludido levanto' una botella de cerveza a modo de saludo—Un gusto para mí también Granger—no era difícil sentir la ironía impregnada en cada palabra.

-¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estas siguiendo? – Si'. Que te importa. No. En ese orden Granger—Hermione enrojeció. No tanto por la respuesta del rubio sino ante su verborragia. —Tienes razón, no me importa para nada—rebatió dando un sorbo a su matini. Draco soltó una risa desganada—Esto hay que filmarlo. Granger, la sabelotodo, otorgando la dadiva de admitir que otra persona tiene razón. —Hermione miro sorprendida el celular que Malfoy manipulaba. Definitivamente esa situación era cada vez más incoherente y se salía desbordantemente por la tangente de lo racional.

El rubio pudo notar la curiosidad en los ojos de la chica y si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, tenía que admitir que compartía ese sentimiento. —Bueno, te diré que hago aquí, si lo haces tú también—Hermione no emitió respuesta pero Draco pudo ver como apretaba el papel que tenía apoyado sobre la barra y el cual se empeñaba en tapar disimuladamente con la mano. —Déjame adivinar. Mal de amores—Hermione siguió sin contestar, pero el papel se arrugo aún más entre sus dedos.

Draco cruzo sus brazos apoyando su espalda contra la barra, dejando entrever sus intenciones de no moverse de allí hasta encontrar la respuesta que buscaba.

-Déjame ver. Si se trata de ti no hay que ser muy perceptivo para adivinar que la comadreja devenido en divo tiene algo que ver— Hermione seguía ignorando a Draco pero sabía que estudiaba su expresión, su silencio. —Si vamos más lejos, dadas las ultimas noticias, podríamos decir que la reciente unión de San Potter y la chica Weasley es un ingrediente más a agregar—. Hermione levanto una ceja como única señal de sorpresa. Draco se movía en el mundo muggle pero no dejaba de estar al corriente de lo que sucedía en el mundo mágico. Tal como ella.

-¡Milton!—una mujer rubia algo entrada en años y evidentemente pasada de copas tomo' a Draco del brazo. Por lo que pudo ver Hermione tampoco estaba de muy buen humor—Me prometiste reservarme esta noche—balbuceo en un tono que pretendía ser lastimero mientras se aferraba con fuerza a él—y aquí te veo buscando otras clientas—por la mirada desagradable que le dedico Hermione pudo deducir que con el término "clienta" se refería a ella.

-Ella es una amiga, Missy. —Lejos de sentirse molesto o incomodo Draco mostro' una actitud conciliadora que la sorprendió. La recién llegada miro con desconfianza a Hermione pero luego de, lo que pareció ser, un exhaustivo análisis hacia su persona soltó a Draco .—Estaré por allí—le dijo pero era a Hermione a quien miraba, más que una información hacia Draco le sonó a advertencia, una advertencia dirigida a ella. Y a modo de sentencia sello' su salida—No querrás que gaste mi dinero en otro—

Hermione quedo' pasmada. Con ojos desmesurados observo' a la tambaleante figura que se alejaba y a su ex compañero de clases sin dar crédito a la idea que se iba formando en su cabeza. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro—Creo que después de todo no tienes ningún misterio con el cual negociar—

Draco dejo la botella vacía sobre la barra y se hundió de hombros—Soy gigolo—afirmo'—pero demasiado exclusivo. Ni lo sueñes—Hermione entrecerró los ojos—Ni en mis pesadillas más sufridas Malfoy—y volvió la vista a su martini.

Nunca supo porque' lo hizo. Aunque le dio vueltas al asunto en su cama esa madrugada hasta quedarse finalmente dormida. Sólo sabía que de repente, sin previo aviso o conciencia, lo largo'—Harry y Ginny me han invitado a su boda. En realidad, a pasar con ellos y la familia el fin de semana. A mí y a mi pareja—

-¿y el problema es? —Draco seguía sin entender, para él seria la oportunidad, con letras mayúsculas y en color neón, de humillar a Weasley pero Granger… bueno ella era, Granger.-Que mi pareja no existe-una sonrisa maquiavélica se dibujo en el rostro del rubio. Esa mujer no podía ser más tonta. Había mentido sobre su vida amorosa, estaba seguro que lo hizo por orgullo, algo impulsivo, nada propio de ella y ahora, ese impulso, se le volvió en contra. Tal vez fue la actitud desvalida de Hermione, o ver que detrás de esa fachada de perfección existía una persona que se equivocaba y claudicaba al impulso o, tal vez, un rayo de bondad atravesó su corazón lo cierto es que abrió su boca para escupir una burla, pero cuando se escuchó no se reconoció a él mismo.

-Me tienes a mi Granger—


End file.
